Various electric power output apparatuses (for example, a storage battery, an electric power generation apparatus, and the like) on the demand side are connected to an electric power distribution network through devices such as a Home Energy Management System (HEMS) and distribution boards. An electric power company has received, from the manufacturer of various electric power output apparatuses, information related to a manufacturer name, a model name, a rated capacity, a rated electric power, and the like of each apparatus, and has performed an examination conforming to interconnection regulations on each apparatus. After going through such an examination, each apparatus is connected to the electric power distribution network, and each apparatus was used for a service operation such as demand response.
Related techniques are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 discloses a server including a measurement information storage unit which stores a history of measured electric characteristic information for each secondary battery, and a battery state determining unit which determines the state of the secondary battery by comparing measured electric characteristic information of a secondary battery with the electric characteristic information for the same secondary battery stored in the measurement information storage unit.
The electric characteristic is a current value, a voltage value, an electric power energy, or the like at the time of charging the secondary battery, and is measured by the measuring unit. The measuring unit measures the electric characteristics between an electric power supply unit and the secondary battery (see FIG. 6 of Patent Document 1, and the like). The electric power supply converts an alternating current into a direct current and supplies electricity to a secondary battery using the converted direct current.
Patent Document 2 discloses a charging and discharging control apparatus including: a charging and discharging unit which is connected to an in-vehicle storage battery and performs charging or discharging on the in-vehicle storage battery, a storage unit which stores identification information for each of plural types of in-vehicle storage batteries and characteristic information indicating a predetermined characteristic of a corresponding type of in-vehicle storage battery in association with each other, an information acquiring unit which acquires from the outside target identification information which is identification information of a target in-vehicle storage battery connected to the charging and discharging unit, and a charging and discharging control unit which executes charging control or discharging control on the charging and discharging unit, on the basis of the target characteristic information associated with the target identification information of the characteristic information stored in the storage unit.
Patent Document 3 discloses a Physically Unclonable Function (PUF) device, and a PUF reader that performs the extraction of a PUF parameter necessary for calculating a response output from a challenge input by analyzing the operation of the PUF device, and performs the extraction of an operation parameter for characterizing an operation state by observing an electric power waveform, an electromagnetic wave system waveform or processing time of the PUF device at that time, and performs the authentication of the PUF device on the basis of each of the extracted parameters. The PUF reader monitors operation of the PUF device during response generation on the basis of the operation parameter and determines an authenticity of whether the PUF device is a valid PUF device or not.